


Shore Leave

by icefallstears



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Paragon Commander Shepard, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefallstears/pseuds/icefallstears
Summary: Shep's crew are assholes but she loves them. She just loves one of them more than most.





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> For the Big Short prompt "Wet" over at the Roughtrade workshop.

They were all assholes. GIANT assholes. Granted that’s why not only they functioned well as a crew under her command but were also an amazing make-shift family, but the point remained the same. Raging assholes.

Forget invasion of the galaxy by murderous AIs, forget the fact that the Earth was burning… you get everyone’s favorite sushi restaurant on the Citadel, whose walls, floor, and ceiling were made out of aquariums, destroyed by mercs hired by the clone you didn’t know you had, and everyone blames you!

It had been less than a day since the incident; and after surviving the firefight, the fall through the floor tank, and the run to safety, she still hadn’t heard the end of the joking complaints about the loss of her crew’s, and most likely the entire galaxy’s, favorite sushi restaurant.  

Commander Lise Sheppard leaned out of cover just long enough to shoot two more mercs in the face, as the clone screamed at them for not slowing her team down enough. The clone may have her face, it had her genetics, and probably some genetic augments considering Cerberus Corp. created it, but it didn’t seem to have gotten any of her discipline or advanced training.

Gun and biotics skills anyone could pick up. But the clone would have failed out of boot camp, much less ever gotten through OTS, or even an invite to N1 training. Lise was an N7 and now a SPECTRE for the Galactic Council. The Clone was an amateur compared to even the least seasoned member of the crew. Lise’s pilot, Joker, could take the clone, as long as it was from a distance, due to his brittle bone disease.

Lise grinned ferally as she overheard the mercs contemplate switching sides out loud. She was a Galactic Council SPECTRE and a commissioned officer of Earth’s Alliance. Their switching sides would not be allowed, but she could probably at least get them a nicer penal space station. Or … they could raise their weapons at Jack, the young woman using her biotics to splat them against the far wall of the Council archives they were having the running gun battle through. That took care of that then.

50 minutes later, a double cross, a near-death experience for her and her team, and a gory end to her clone, the double-crosser, and all the mercs and it was finally over. Lise had ended the threat to her life and the threat to Earth and Galactic Security and it was time to relax. She'd showered and called over Kaiden.

Things were still a little murky between them but damn she was happy to have him back in her life. The year working for Cerberus had been extra hell due to not only breaking her oaths but breaking his heart and causing his mistrust of her. It had nearly broken her heart. Still, it seemed like he was more than willing to patch things up now that she'd firmly pulled out of Cerberus' sphere of influence and returned to the Alliance and the Council. And damn did she want that chance.

There was only a slim hope that they could find a way to complete the weapon based on the Protheans had left behind 50,000 years ago. If it didn't work... they'd all be dead this time next year. Oh, they'd go down fighting, but die they would.

The doorbell rang and Lise, walked over to let Kaiden inside the apartment. He waltzed right in, the door sliding shut behind him and crowded her into the kitchen. He promptly picked her up and sat her on the counter tops, the only person she'd ever let manhandle her. He slid between her legs, leaned in and spoke against her lips.

"I thought I'd cook us dinner. And if things go well, breakfast too."

Lise leaned in to kiss him, thrilling as she got to relearn the shape of the man she was lucky enough to love; but had only had had once. When they broke the kiss, she spoke against his lips in return, "Get cooking Major."

 

 

  



End file.
